Rififi sur les docks
by fabyN
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure pour notre lady detective. Après la saison 2, en attendant la saison 3...
1. Chapter 1

_ Bonjour à tous._

_J'ai découvert « Miss Fisher enquête » cet été 2014 et… je suis tombée sous le charme de cette série ! _

_Les personnages sont attachants. Phryne est une jeune femme intrépide mais aussi très généreuse…_

_J'ai lu quelque part que l'actrice Essie Davis réalise elle-même toutes les cascades ! C'est impressionnant !_

_Sur ce site il y a des fics captivantes …mais il n'y en a pas encore en français… Alors j'ai eu envie de me lancer... Avec votre soutien et votre indulgence…_

* * *

**RIFIFI SUR LES DOCKS**

**chapitre 1**

* * *

Quartier des docks de Melbourne. Le jour se lève à peine. Une brume froide et humide enveloppe les quelques navires ancrés au port, leur donnant une apparence étrange et un peu mystérieuse.

Une lueur jaune filtre à travers la porte de l'un des entrepôts du quai. En s'approchant, on perçoit le bruit d'une conversation animée, une dispute peut-être.

Soudain un coup de feu retentit ! La porte s'ouvre brusquement et heurte le mur avec violence. Un homme surgit puis s'enfuit rapidement. Derrière lui un autre homme apparaît titubant, la main droite comprimant une blessure sur le flanc gauche. Après quelques pas mal assurés il s'écroule finalement sur le sol.

XxXxXxX

Saint Kilda, Esplanade. Dans la cuisine, Monsieur Butler s'affaire à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Dot garnit déjà le plateau qu'elle va sous peu apporter à sa maîtresse. Jane se prépare pour partir à l'école.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Dot se précipite. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a surmonté sa peur des appareils modernes… Sa nouvelle vie au service de miss Fisher a révélé chez elle un courage et une audace insoupçonnés !

« Résidence de miss Fisher, j'écoute ! » s'exclame-t-elle après avoir décroché le combiné.

Une voix rauque et faible se fait entendre :« A l'aide ! Au secours ! »

-« Qui est à l'appareil ? »

-« Lons..Lonsdale… Quai 5… Vite ! »

\- « Monsieur Lonsdale ? » « Allo ? » « monsieur Lonsdale ? »

Dot n'obtient aucune autre réponse. Perplexe, elle raccroche alors et s'empresse d'aller avertir sa maîtresse à l'étage.

XXxXxXx

Dans une des chambres de l'étage, un rai de lumière se fraie un chemin à travers les lourds rideaux couleur émeraude. Il caresse délicatement la joue de Phryne qui s'éveille doucement.

Lentement la jeune femme s'étire et pousse un soupir. Encore une nuit un peu trop courte à son goût. Mais encore une nuit où Jack s'est révélé être le meilleur des compagnons de rêves…

Phryne s'étire à nouveau puis remonte à elle le drap de soie. Tout en savourant la douceur réconfortante qui l'enveloppe maintenant, elle s'interroge sur ce que sera sa journée. Peut-être, se dit-elle, aura-t-elle la surprise d'une nouvelle enquête à mener avec le commissaire?

Sourire aux lèvres, elle repense maintenant aux dernières paroles prononcées par Jack avant de la quitter, quelques jours plus tôt. N'avait-il pas laissé entendre qu'il avait hâte de la retrouver pour une nouvelle affaire ?

« Je suis tout aussi impatiente que vous, commissaire ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un soupir.

Un bref coup frappé à la porte la tire de ses pensées. Dot fait irruption dans la chambre. Ses joues colorées de rose trahissent son émotion. Phryne comprend aussitôt que quelque chose vient de se passer.

« Dot ? » commence-t-elle.

Mais la jeune femme la coupe aussitôt : « Miss… Un homme vient d'appeler au téléphone ! »

Et Dot informe rapidement sa maîtresse du message reçu.

« Qui est ce monsieur Lonsdale, miss Fisher ? » s'enquiert-elle avec inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas le nom d'un homme, Dot » répond Phryne, soucieuse. « Ce n'est pas le nom d'un homme… »

La jeune détective reste silencieuse et pensive pendant un moment, puis, fixant Dot du regard, elle reprend d'une voix grave : « Lonsdale est un mot de passe que nous utilisions pendant la guerre… »

« Quelqu'un de votre passé essaie peut-être de reprendre contact avec vous… » suggère alors Dot.

Phryne pousse un soupir et ajoute « je crains Dot que cette affaire ne s'annonce difficile ».

«Mais comme toujours, vous la mènerez à bien, miss ! » reprend Dot d'un ton rassurant.

Phryne esquisse un timide sourire puis hoche de la tête « Merci pour ta confiance Dot. Je souhaite que tu aies raison… »

La jeune détective se lève ensuite rapidement puis se dirige vers la salle de bains attenante. Tout en se préparant, elle continue à s'interroger sur les dessous de cette affaire...


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews._

_Merci à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fiction._

_A special thought to the readers from USA and Australia._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Phryne vérifie son pistolet et le met dans son sac à main. Elle fixe ensuite la dague à sa jarretelle puis elle se précipite à la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir, elle avale en vitesse une petite tasse de café puis attrape le panier repas que Dot lui a préparé. Une délicieuse odeur de scones s'en échappe. « Monsieur Butler s'est encore surpassé » se dit-elle.

Au volant de son Hispano Suiza, écharpe au vent, elle parcourt rapidement la distance pour rejoindre les quais. Sans s'en rendre compte, tout en conduisant, ses pensées la ramènent vers Jack. Elle se dit, mi-amusée, que s'il était là, il ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle dépasse la vitesse autorisée…

Elle l'imagine lui dire de sa voix grave : « Miss Fisher ! »

Phryne sursaute légèrement tant cette évocation lui semble réelle…

Finalement elle se ressaisit et s'exclame avec force : « Est-ce que vous m'espionnez commissaire ? Sachez qu'il y a urgence ! »

« Oui, quelqu'un réclame mon aide… mais… qui ? » s'interroge-t-elle aussitôt après.

Selon Dot, il s'agirait d'un homme. Apparemment, il connaîtrait ce mot, celui qu'elle a déjà entendu prononcer à une époque où tout n'était que chaos, confusion et horreur.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Phryne essaie de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle repense aux terribles heures vécues sur le sol français durant la Grande Guerre.

C'était en avril 1917, à Bullecourt, dans le Pas-de-Calais, région du Nord de la France. Les Alliés avaient pour objectif de rompre la ligne Hinderburg, cette ligne de fortifications érigée par les Allemands. Elle était constituée de tranchées, de bunkers et de barbelés.

Mais le mauvais temps avait retardé les chars qui devaient appuyer l'assaut. Quand finalement ils étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient révélés inefficaces pour repousser l'ennemi. La Division Australienne qui participait à cette attaque subit de lourdes pertes et fut contrainte au repli.

Les cris de douleur des blessés résonnent encore aux oreilles de Phryne. Son travail d'infirmière l'amenait souvent à accompagner les dernières minutes de ses compatriotes mortellement touchés.

Mais dans cette guerre, les soldats n'étaient pas les seuls impliqués. Tout un réseau d'espions renseignait les militaires sur les mouvements de l'ennemi. Les Australiens n'étaient pas de reste. Phryne se souvient maintenant de l'un d'entre eux. Il était grand et mince, le visage ovale encadré d'une vigoureuse chevelure brune.

L'homme était grièvement blessé aux deux jambes, probablement à cause des éclats d'une grenade. Il avait été transporté sous la tente de l'infirmerie. C'est elle, Phryne, qui lui avait dispensé les premiers soins, nettoyant ses blessures et lui appliquant des compresses fraîches sur le front.

Mais l'homme était agité. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper au plus haut point. Phryne avait essayé de le rassurer. Finalement, il avait désigné une poche de sa chemise. Elle y avait trouvé un papier avec quelques mots écrits, des séquences de lettres qu'elle n'avait pas comprises. Ce devait être un message codé. Phryne savait que les Allemands utilisaient un système de chiffrement pour transmettre leurs informations. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un document de ce genre!

Avec difficulté l'homme blessé avait ensuite articulé : « Lonsdale… vite … général » puis s'était écroulé sur la civière, épuisé par les efforts fournis.

Phryne se revoit quitter précipitamment la tente, et courir le cœur battant, pour remettre le précieux papier au commandant du camp.

Le mot « Lonsdale » avait aussitôt alerté les militaires. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait du nom de code pour une mission de renseignements. Ce mot, quant à elle, lui avait fait penser à Point Lonsdale, une ville de la péninsule Bellarine, au sud de Melbourne.

Phryne ne sut jamais la teneur exacte du message. Mais elle avait eu le sentiment d'accomplir ce jour-là une action de la plus haute importance. Ces informations changeraient peut-être le cours de la guerre et sauveraient des vies… s'imaginait-elle, dans son nouveau rôle « d'espionne ».

Quelques instants plus tard elle était revenue sous la tente de l'infirmerie, impatiente d'apprendre à cet homme blessé que le message avait bien été transmis. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'il n'était plus là !

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Était-il mort ou avait-il été transporté ailleurs pour être opéré... Elle n'en sut rien.

Cependant, en arrangeant les draps sur la civière, elle découvrit un autre petit papier, tout aussi intriguant, sur lequel était simplement écrit « le Phare ».

Jamais plus elle ne revit "l'espion" blessé, jamais elle n'eut de ses nouvelles.

Se pourrait-il que cet homme ait finalement survécu ? Que ce soit lui qui appelle à l'aide maintenant ? Si tel était le cas, comment l'avait-il retrouvée ?

Phryne n'a pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Elle se trouve maintenant non loin du quai numéro 5.

Elle se gare discrètement à quelques mètres puis s'approche prudemment.

Il n'y a personne près de l'entrepôt mais sur le sol elle remarque des traces. Phryne s'agenouille. Un examen plus rapproché lui confirme qu'il s'agit de traces de sang ! « Quelqu'un a été blessé! » conclut-elle aussitôt avec stupeur. « Il faut prévenir Jack ! »

Phryne se relève rapidement mais elle ne peut se retourner : un objet froid et dur lui heurte l'omoplate. « Miss Fisher ! Merci d'être venue si vite ! Ne vous retournez pas ! Vous allez entrer dans l'entrepôt. Par ici s'il vous plaît » lui commande une voix masculine.

Phryne avale avec difficulté sa salive puis s'exécute en silence…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je souhaitais poster beaucoup plus tôt ce chapitre, mais en ce moment, je ne dispose que de très peu de temps pour écrire…_

_Bravo pour ton blog Cyrielle ! J'aime bien ta proposition de « Robinsher ». _

_J'ai apporté une petite correction aux deux précédents chapitres : Jack Robinson est bien commissaire de police. Mon erreur est venue du fait que j'ai regardé la série en version originale._

_Bien … je crois qu'il est temps de prendre des nouvelles de notre chère détective…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il n'est pas loin de huit heures du matin quand le commissaire Jack Robinson arrive au poste de police.

Il salue brièvement le brigadier Collins qui, comme à l'accoutumée, se tient debout à l'accueil. Puis il se dirige sans autre commentaire vers son bureau.

Tout en bâillant, il se débarrasse de son manteau et de son chapeau puis il s'installe devant la pile de dossiers qui l'attend.

La nuit a été courte et agitée. Jack est préoccupé.

Il ne cesse de repenser aux évènements de ces derniers jours : la découverte inattendue de ce trafic de jeunes filles organisé par le fiancé de Rosie, l'arrestation de son ex-beau-père, le tout nouveau commandant en chef Georges Sanderson. Quelle déception de découvrir la face cachée de son mentor !

Mais surtout, Jack pense à Phryne, se rappelant qu'elle a bien failli être tuée ! Le cœur serré il revoit cette scène au cours de laquelle Sydney Fletcher pointe son arme sur elle et s'apprête à tirer ! L'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée ou même tuée lui est absolument insupportable !

Ce sentiment de détresse, Jack l'a déjà ressenti par le passé. Il se souvient d'un certain accident de voiture à propos duquel il avait cru à tort que Phryne était la victime. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé à quel point la présence de la jeune femme lui était précieuse.

A l'époque, il avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle, pour ne plus souffrir. Heureusement, ils s'étaient retrouvés peu après à l'occasion d'une enquête pour laquelle le docteur Mac Millan les avait chacun sollicités !

Depuis, ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur bien d'autres affaires, se soutenant mutuellement et partageant d'agréables moments de complicité.

Le commissaire se dit, un sourire aux lèvres, que Phryne et lui forment une bonne équipe! Que d'enquêtes ils ont élucidées ensemble!

Même s'il ne le laisse pas toujours paraître, Jack a confiance en son intuition, en son jugement.

Il aime interroger les témoins dans son salon. Il aime ces dîners en tête-à-tête au cours desquels ils échafaudent des plans, échangent des informations. Il apprécie aussi ces moments passés autour d'un verre une fois le meurtre résolu.

Hochant la tête, il arrive à la conclusion que leur relation a évolué positivement.

Cette fois, Jack n'a plus tout du tout envie de s'éloigner. Il souhaite plutôt être près de Phryne. Il veut pouvoir veiller sur elle, la protéger. Il sourit en pensant à ce que dirait l'intrépide miss Fisher si elle connaissait ses intentions.

L'arrivée subite du brigadier Collins dans le bureau interrompt les pensées du commissaire.

« Monsieur, désolé, Dot vient d'appeler » « Elle est inquiète pour miss Fisher ».

« Que se passe-t-il Collins ? » demande Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme lui fait rapidement part des informations transmises par Dot.

Jack pousse un profond soupir, s'empare de ses effets et se précipite hors de son bureau pour aller rejoindre la voiture parquée devant le poste de police.

« Allons-y Collins ! » ordonne-t-il au brigadier.

* * *

Phryne pénètre avec précaution dans l'entrepôt sombre et froid.

« Vers la gauche ! » « Allez jusqu'au fond ! » commande la voix.

L'entrepôt est rempli de cartons plus ou moins poussiéreux. Phryne scrute le sol à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre mais rien pour l'instant ne se présente à elle.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés, monsieur…. ? » s'enquiert-elle sur un ton qu'elle s'efforce de rendre le plus neutre possible.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard ! Continuez à marcher ! »

Phryne poursuit son avancée sans broncher. Elle arrive devant une sorte de réduit. L'homme en pousse la porte et d'un geste lui intime l'ordre d'entrer. La pièce est tout aussi peu éclairée ! Phryne avance pas à pas. Brusquement elle heurte quelque chose par terre et manque de tomber. Elle se penche pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Elle découvre avec effroi le corps d'un homme !

« Est-ce ….. qu'il est … mort ? » demande-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Non ! Tendez vos mains en arrière pour que je les attache ! » lui est-il répondu sèchement.

Phryne pousse un petit cri en sentant la brûlure causée par la corde serrée avec vigueur autour de ses poignets.

« Asseyez-vous près du mur et attendez là ! » reprend la voix d'un ton autoritaire.

La jeune détective s'avance un peu puis se retourne pour s'accroupir et s'asseoir. Elle peut enfin faire face à son agresseur.

Elle découvre alors un homme d'environ cinquante ans, les tempes grisonnantes, le regard bleu d'acier.

Phryne n'a aucun mal à l'identifier :

« Monsieur Wilson ! Le chauffeur de Sydney Fletcher ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec surprise.

L'homme ne dit mot. Il lie avec force les chevilles de la jeune femme maintenant assise au sol. Il la bâillonne, puis il ajuste les pans de son long manteau noir et sort très vite de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

Phryne reste un instant interloquée. Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouve n'est pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'elle a vécue sur le Pandarus quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci elle est seule !

« Sydney Fletcher a d'autres complices ! » réalise-t-elle.

« Jack ! » Combien Phryne aurait aimé voir le commissaire surgir à l'instant !

Un frisson parcourt ses épaules. Sydney Fletcher a déjà clairement montré qu'il est prêt à tuer.

Phryne a conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il lui revient en mémoire l'enquête qu'elle avait menée à Maiden Creek, un village hostile prêt à tout pour protéger son secret. Quel soulagement elle avait ressenti quand Jack et Hugh étaient finalement arrivés le lendemain !

Un faible gémissement rompt brusquement le silence de la pièce. Phryne sursaute ! Elle avait oublié l'homme sur le sol ! Le voilà qui remue légèrement ! Avec effort la jeune détective se tourne vers lui et essaie de signaler sa présence.

Le gémissement reprend un peu plus fort maintenant. L'homme commence à se retourner. Le cœur battant, Phryne se demande qui va lui faire face…


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires très encourageants. Merci aussi pour votre patience._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le commissaire Robinson et le brigadier Collins font silencieusement route vers les quais.

Hugh se rend bien compte que son supérieur est tendu mais il ne sait quoi lui dire pour le distraire de son inquiétude. Alors il continue à l'observer du coin de l'œil, prêt à réagir au moindre geste de sa part.

Jack fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi Phryne est-elle si imprudente ? » se demande-t-il. « Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas tenu informé de cette nouvelle enquête ? Pourquoi se précipite-t-elle ainsi seule dans la « gueule du loup » ? » se dit-il encore, un peu agacé.

L'instant d'après cependant, c'est un sentiment d'admiration qui l'envahit. Sans la témérité de Phryne auraient-ils pu retrouver ces malheureuses jeunes filles à bord du Pandarus ? N'avait-il pas lui-même bravé l'ordre formel du commandant Sanderson de ne pas intervenir ? Comment tout ceci se serait-il terminé sinon ?

« Monsieur ! Regardez : c'est la voiture de Miss Fisher !» s'exclame soudain le jeune brigadier.

Jack acquiesce en hochant de la tête. Il s'arrête et se gare rapidement devant l'Hispano Suiza. Puis il se dépêche de sortir de son véhicule pour se diriger vers celui de son amie.

« Vide ! » constate-t-il après une rapide inspection.

« Collins ! Quel quai.. dans le message ? » demande-t-il ensuite, se tournant vers le jeune policier.

« Le numéro cinq, Monsieur. Je crois que c'est de ce côté » répond promptement Hugh.

Prudemment les deux hommes avancent dans la direction indiquée.

Le jour est bien levé maintenant. Le soleil pointe timidement son nez, mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en préoccupe. Ils continuent leur chemin, scrutant les abords, à droite et à gauche.

Ce matin, il y a encore très peu de mouvement dans cette partie du quartier des docks. Le calme est même assez pesant. Les deux policiers s'entendent presque respirer.

A l'angle d'une allée parallèle une cabine téléphonique s'offre à leur vue.

« Collins ! » s'exclame alors Jack. « Le coup de téléphone donné à miss Fisher… peut-être venait-il de cette cabine ! Allez voir si vous y trouvez quelque indice ! »

« Bien, monsieur ! » répond aussitôt Hugh, tout en ajustant ses gants.

Jack s'approche lui aussi de la cabine et en examine les abords immédiats. Il remarque sur le sol deux traces parallèles. Elles lui font penser aux marques laissées par des talons de chaussures. « Quelqu'un a sûrement été traîné de cette cabine » se dit-il. Il essaie de suivre des yeux où mènent ces traces.

« Collins ! Venez ! Je crois que nous avons une piste ! » ordonne-t-il peu après.

Hugh sort de la cabine téléphonique, brandissant un mouchoir ensanglanté !

xXxXxXx

Dans le réduit de l'entrepôt, l'homme au sol continue à bouger et à gémir. Avec effort, Phryne parvient à l'atteindre du bout des orteils de ses pieds joints.

Le voilà qui se retourne !

Phryne ouvre de grands yeux. Le visage qui lui fait maintenant face lui est totalement inconnu. Il s'agit d'un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns. Il est grand et mince. Phryne s'aperçoit soudain qu'il est blessé.

Elle essaie de dire quelque chose, malgré le bâillon, mais elle ne parvient à émettre que quelques « hum » étouffés.

Le voilà qui ouvre les yeux !

Phryne est frappée par le bleu limpide de son regard. « Il n'a pas une tête de méchant ! » se dit-elle.

L'homme la dévisage sans bouger. Il semble émerger tout doucement de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel il s'était trouvé. La jeune détective l'observe tout aussi silencieusement, lui laissant le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Au bout d'un moment, l'inconnu place une de ses mains sur son côté gauche puis il la ramène à hauteur de son visage. Fronçant les sourcils il remarque qu'elle porte des traces de sang !

Puis relevant la tête, il lance un regard interrogateur à Phryne.

Il ouvre la bouche. La jeune femme retient son souffle et reste suspendue à ses lèvres…mais il ne dit rien. Quelques secondes passent. Phryne continue à le fixer attentivement.

Soudain, il s'exclame : « Lonsdale ? »

Phryne répond par quelques nouveaux « hum » tout en hochant de la tête.

Réalisant alors dans quelle situation elle se trouve, l'homme essaie de se relever pour lui venir en aide. En grimaçant de douleur, il réussit à s'asseoir. Puis au prix de douloureux efforts, il parvient à s'approcher d'elle et il lui enlève le bâillon de la bouche.

« Merci ! » s'exclame Phryne de nouveau libre de parler.

L'homme esquisse un faible sourire puis ferme les yeux et s'écroule sur le sol. Il est visiblement très affaibli.

« Il a probablement perdu beaucoup de sang » se dit Phryne.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! »

« Si je pouvais atteindre ma dague ! »

Phryne remonte ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, et penchant la tête en avant, elle essaie de remonter le bas de sa jupe. Au bout d'un moment, ses efforts sont enfin récompensés et elle parvient à saisir la précieuse dague avec ses dents !

Elle pousse un soupir de victoire et s'accorde quelques instants de répit pour reprendre son souffle.

« Deuxième étape maintenant…comment couper les liens qui m'entravent les chevilles ? » se demande-t-elle.

Se penchant de nouveau, elle essaie d'atteindre la corde, la dague toujours entre les dents. L'exercice s'avère plutôt difficile ! Phryne se dit avec humour qu'il lui faudrait avoir la souplesse de Giorgios le Grec, ce boxeur rencontré lors d'une ancienne enquête !

Finalement, c'est un échec…la tâche se révèle impossible à réaliser. Dépitée, Phryne pousse cette fois un soupir de déception et elle s'adosse au mur.

L'inconnu blessé est de nouveau évanoui, constate-t-elle. Aucun secours n'est donc à attendre de ce côté.

Elle scrute alors la pièce du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer.

Le réduit est beaucoup moins sombre maintenant. De francs rayons de lumière pénètrent par les fentes des contrevents. Phryne détaille méthodiquement tous les recoins de la pièce qui est en fait, découvre-t-elle, une sorte de petit atelier !

Son attention est attirée par une petite presse au rebord tranchant… Mais comment l'atteindre ?

Après un parcours bien acrobatique consistant à ramper et à sautiller, elle parvient jusqu'à la machine puis elle frotte la corde sur son rebord. Quelques instants plus tard elle peut enfin masser ses poignets endoloris.

Mais Phryne a à peine le temps de savourer son succès.

Un bruit fort et sourd retentit ! Il vient de la porte d'entrée ! « Probablement monsieur Wilson qui revient ! » se dit-elle. La jeune femme se précipite pour rompre avec sa dague les derniers liens qui l'entravent aux pieds.

« Vite ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! » Elle se tourne vers l'inconnu. Il lui est impossible de l'emmener.

Comme pour s'excuser, elle dit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur ! Je reviendrai vous porter secours ! »

Phryne ouvre rapidement la porte du réduit pour s'enfuir. Elle a l'intention de se cacher parmi les cartons de l'entrepôt en attendant de trouver mieux.

Elle s'élance mais elle se heurte violemment… à un homme !

« Miss Fisher ! » « Jack ! » Le cœur de Phryne bondit dans sa poitrine. Jack est venu à son secours !

Le temps s'arrête un instant.

Ils se fixent un long moment du regard. L'agréable odeur d'un délicat parfum de Paris et celle d'une lotion d'après-rasage fraîche et tonique flottent dans l'air, se mélangent et les laissent tous engourdis. Leurs souffles se rencontrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent presque…

Ils se sourient doucement.

Puis Jack desserre progressivement son étreinte et laisse retomber les mains avec lesquelles il lui tenait les bras et la maintenait si près de lui. Ils s'éloignent un peu l'un de l'autre.

"Perfect timing, commissaire !" lance alors la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux, une fois la tension retombée.

«Comme toujours Miss Fisher !» acquiesce Jack en inclinant la tête.

Il a du mal à dissimuler la joie qu'il éprouve à la revoir. Il y a dans son regard une petite lueur qui n'échappe pas à Phryne !

Mais le sens du devoir reprenant le dessus, il ajoute : « Etes-vous blessée ? Nous avons trouvé des traces de sang… Collins a fait appeler une ambulance… Nous attendons aussi des renforts… »

« Rassurez-vous Jack, je n'ai rien… » répond Phryne, « mais nous avons un blessé ici » continue-t-elle tout en se retournant pour lui montrer l'homme gisant sur le sol du réduit.

« Hum… Nous y voilà ! » s'exclame Jack, dodelinant de la tête.

Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lance la jeune détective, il continue :

«Réunis pour une nouvelle enquête, Miss Fisher !»

Phryne hoche silencieusement de la tête. « Réunis »…Il y a quelque chose de tendre et de chaleureux dans ce mot. Elle se demande si Jack en a analysé toute la portée…

Mais le commissaire est déjà à l'intérieur, près de la victime. Phryne s'empresse de le rejoindre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Il est un peu plus de onze heures quand Phryne est de retour à Saint-Kilda.

Après s'être garée devant le portail, elle adresse un bref salut de la tête au policier qui se tient là pour faire le guet. Jack avait insisté : avec la possible intervention de monsieur Wilson, Phryne avait besoin d'être protégée. La jeune détective s'était soumise de bonne grâce à cette décision.

D'un pas allègre elle s'élance maintenant vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison, pressée de raconter à son petit monde tous les évènements de la matinée. Elle a aussi quelques missions à leur confier.

Chemin faisant, elle se dit qu'elle ne doit pas oublier de remercier Dot pour avoir appelé le poste de police de City South. Il lui faudra aussi complimenter monsieur Butler pour ses délicieux scones. Point besoin de préciser qu'ils ont rapidement été engloutis par Jack et Hugh.

« Ah ! » soupire-t-elle avec tendresse, « la gourmandise : le point faible du sexe fort ! ».

Dot a aperçu sa maîtresse par la fenêtre. Elle s'empresse d'aller lui ouvrir.

Phryne apprécie cette attention. Elle accepte volontiers son aide pour enlever manteau et chapeau, après avoir posé le panier vide et son sac à main. Ce dernier avait été retrouvé par Collins derrière un des cartons de l'entrepôt. En sortant, monsieur Wilson l'avait probablement remarqué par terre, à côté de l'endroit où Phryne s'était agenouillée. Puis il s'en était débarrassé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas ouvert et Phryne avec soulagement avait pu retrouver son précieux pistolet !

La jeune femme s'engouffre maintenant dans la cuisine et remercie chaleureusement Dot et monsieur Butler pour leur aide.

Dot est toute impatiente d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé sur les docks.

« Miss » demande-t-elle sans attendre, « avez-vous pu trouver l'homme qui avait appelé ce matin ? »

« Oui, Dot » répond aussitôt Phryne. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu lui parler. Il est blessé. L'ambulance l'a conduit à l'hôpital… Tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant c'est ….que je ne le connais pas ! »ajoute-t-elle à la grande surprise de Dot.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai une mission à te confier » continue-t-elle.

« Tu vas te rendre à la bibliothèque pour rechercher quelques renseignements sur la bataille de Bullecourt en France…»

« Je t'écrirai toutes les instructions, rassure-toi ».

Dot acquiesce de la tête, trop heureuse de se rendre utile.

« Monsieur Butler ! » ajoute ensuite Phryne, se tournant vers son majordome, « je crains que nous n'ayons encore besoin de vos armes. Il nous faudra aussi l'aide de Cec et de Bert. Prévenez-les je vous prie. »

« Que se passe-t-il Miss Fisher ? » s'enquiert le dévoué serviteur avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Et Phryne de raconter alors comment monsieur Wilson l'avait séquestrée et comment elle avait ensuite rencontré l'inconnu blessé.

Pendant son récit, Dot et monsieur Butler écarquillent les yeux d'horreur en apprenant comment la vie de leur maîtresse s'est retrouvée menacée.

« Ceci explique donc la présence du policier devant la maison ! » lance Dot en conclusion.

Un moment de silence s'ensuit.

« Mais de qui monsieur Wilson suit-il les ordres maintenant que monsieur Fletcher est emprisonné ? » demande peu après le majordome.

« Excellente question monsieur Butler! Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir d'autres complices en liberté… » répond Phryne avec vivacité.

« Peut-être même au sein de la police ! » ajoute-t-elle pensive.

Phryne frémit à cette pensée, réalisant que Jack est peut-être en danger lui aussi. Elle se promet de lui parler de ses soupçons dès ce soir. Elle l'a en effet invité à diner.

La jeune femme donne à présent à Dot les précisions nécessaires pour les recherches à effectuer puis elle informe son majordome de ses projets pour la soirée. Elle se retire ensuite à l'étage pour se changer et prendre un peu de repos avant le lunch.

XxXxXxX

L'ambulance est maintenant arrêtée devant le porche de l'hôpital. Des infirmiers se précipitent, munis d'une civière, pour prendre rapidement en charge « l'inconnu des docks ».

Ce dernier a repris connaissance mais est toujours très faible. Une intervention chirurgicale s'avère nécessaire. Jack ne peut donc l'interroger.

Le commissaire se propose de revenir plus tard.

En attendant, il décide de se concentrer sur la recherche de monsieur Wilson.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre l'homme ne se trouvait pas à son domicile. Sous la direction de Collins, les agents continuent toujours de perquisitionner chez lui pour trouver le moindre indice.

Jack décide de revenir à son bureau au poste de police pour examiner les dossiers qu'il y a laissés. Puisque monsieur Wilson est le chauffeur de Sydney Fletcher, il y a peut-être un lien entre cette affaire et celle du Pandarus, se dit-il. Il espère en apprendre davantage sur le passé de cet homme.

En s'installant au volant de sa voiture, Jack remarque quelques miettes sur son manteau, vestiges du petit-déjeuner qu'il a partagé avec Phryne un peu plus tôt. Il sourit et ferme les yeux un instant. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit tandis qu'il lui revient en mémoire ce moment très agréable passé en compagnie de la jeune femme. Jack ne se reconnaît plus. Il lui faut faire un effort conscient de volonté pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et se ressaisir. Il fait une grimace et à regret, il met le moteur en route.

XxXxXxX

Une fois le lunch terminé, Dot quitte rapidement la résidence de miss Fisher pour aller au coin de la rue attendre l'autobus.

Celui-ci arrive quelques courtes minutes plus tard.

Le pont supérieur semble bondé. Dot esquisse un sourire d'approbation : la journée est si belle qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter des espaces au grand air. Elle réussit à se trouver une place à l'intérieur. Elle s'installe donc sans plus attendre, tout près d'une vitre.

Sur le trajet, l'autobus passe non loin de Lonsdale Street. Dot ne peut s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre ce nom et le mot de code dont lui a parlé miss Fisher. Et si toute cette histoire avait quelque chose à voir avec cette rue, s'interroge-t-elle ?

Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme descend sur Swanston Street. C'est là que se trouve la bibliothèque de l'état de Victoria.

Elle ajuste son chapeau, resserre la ceinture de son manteau et s'élance d'un pas vif.

Elle passe bientôt devant la statue de Sir Redmond Barry, feu le premier administrateur de la bibliothèque. Elle gravit ensuite toutes les marches pour atteindre l'entrée principale, puis elle se dirige vers la grande salle du dôme.

Une fois qu'elle y parvient, lentement, elle pénètre, un peu impressionnée, dans l'immense salle de lecture de forme hexagonale. Elle s'installe à l'une des tables disposées en rayons, puis elle sort de son sac à main les quelques notes confiées par miss Fisher.

Dot se dirige envers ensuite vers la section Histoire de la bibliothèque, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourra découvrir !

XxXxXxX

Au poste de police de City South, le commissaire Robinson continue d'examiner sa pile de dossiers. La tâche est ardue et requiert beaucoup d'attention. Mais il a déjà obtenu quelques résultats !

Il apparaît que monsieur Wilson a déjà été soupçonné et arrêté pour trafic d'œuvres d'art mais n'a pas été poursuivi, faute de preuves !

Jack s'arrête un instant, passe sa main sur son front. Il lisse ensuite ses cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle qui s'est échappée après le vent de ce matin.

Le commissaire pousse un soupir, se frotte les yeux et s'étire un peu. Il boirait bien une tasse de thé…mais Collins n'est pas encore revenu des investigations… Déçu, il se replonge dans ses fiches.

Soudain, en relisant le dossier de Sydney Fletcher, Jack note un détail qui lui avait échappé : l'homme possède une maison dans la région du phare de Point Lonsdale, arrondissement de Queenscliffe. Miss Fisher a mentionné ce nom, Lonsdale, se dit-il, songeur. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec l'affaire ?

Autre chose : le nom de sa mère était Wilson ! Le même nom que celui du chauffeur ! Y aurait-il un lien de famille entre les deux hommes ?

Jack met de côté ces précieux renseignements pour en discuter ce soir avec Phryne.

Stimulé par ces découvertes, il se replonge dans ses dossiers, avec la ferme intention de découvrir d'autres indices.

XxXxXxX

A Saint-Kilda, monsieur Butler met les petits plats dans les grands pour préparer le dîner. Au menu : rosbeef accompagné d'une sauce au raifort, petits légumes, et pudding pour le dessert.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre : c'est Dot qui est enfin revenue de la bibliothèque.

Ses recherches ont été fructueuses. Miss Fisher avait raison ! Quelque chose s'est effectivement passé à Bullecourt, en marge de la guerre!

Il y a eu un vol dans l'église Saint-Vaast de la ville.

Une croix sculptée et décorée a été dérobée pendant la nuit. Elle n'a jamais été retrouvée !

Dot se précipite au salon pour en parler à sa maîtresse.

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'en franchir la porte : un coup de feu retentit dans la rue !

Phryne surgit dans le hall d'entrée. Les deux jeunes femmes se penchent prudemment à la fenêtre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci Lily et Bronte pour votre soutien! Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fic._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Le front légèrement appuyé contre la vitre du hall d'entrée, les deux jeunes femmes scrutent les environs.

« Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au policier qui montait la garde ! » s'exclame Dot.

« Sortons voir ce qui s'est passé » déclare Phryne, d'un ton décidé.

Dot est stupéfaite !

« Miss ! Cela pourrait être dangereux ! Prenez au moins votre pistolet ! » implore-t-elle.

Phryne acquiesce de la tête. « Oui Dot, je vais le faire » « Toi, pendant ce temps, appelle le poste de police ! »

La jeune femme s'exécute aussitôt, espérant entendre la voix rassurante de Hugh.

Monsieur Butler apparaît alors, exhibant une de ses armes. Il se dit prêt à sortir aux côtés de Miss Fisher. Phryne accepte volontiers son offre et elle lui adresse un bref sourire de remerciement. Elle s'approche ensuite de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre prudemment.

Rien à l'horizon !

Le majordome et sa maîtresse avancent rapidement vers le portail et découvrent dans la rue, le policier de garde allongé sur le sol ! Phryne se précipite. Aidée de monsieur Butler elle retourne son corps.

« Il est toujours en vie ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec soulagement. « Il a probablement été assommé » ajoute-t-elle, remarquant la marque d'un coup porté à la tête.

« Mais alors, le coup de feu, miss Fisher ? » demande monsieur Butler.

Phryne n'a pas le temps de répondre. Une voiture surgit à toute vitesse dans la rue. Elle s'arrête à leur hauteur. Deux hommes en sortent très vite, l'un frappe monsieur Butler, l'autre se saisit de miss Fisher, lui applique un mouchoir de chloroforme sur le nez et l'embarque. La voiture repart aussitôt en trombe !

Dot qui vient de franchir le pas de la porte, assiste impuissante à la scène.

XxXxXxX

Au poste de City South, les policiers sont revenus de leur perquisition au domicile de monsieur Wilson. Il leur faut maintenant vérifier les empreintes et analyser les documents trouvés.

Le brigadier Collins déclare avoir été surpris par la taille de la bibliothèque de monsieur Wilson. Il a noté qu'elle regroupait de nombreux ouvrages sur la peinture et la sculpture. « Un chauffeur apparemment très cultivé » conclut-il avec humour.

Le commissaire Robinson lui explique alors brièvement ce qu'il a découvert à propos de leur suspect : l'homme s'intéresse en effet à l'art mais dans le but de dérober des œuvres pour s'enrichir !

Cette information donne une autre orientation à l'enquête. Collins promet de rechercher dans les dossiers les plaintes reçues pour vol d'objets d'art.

De plus, la présence de monsieur Wilson sur les quais laisse à penser que certains de ces objets sont exportés ou importés, probablement pour le compte de Sydney Fletcher ! « Quel homme malhonnête ! » se dit Jack avec écœurement.

Le commissaire se saisit ensuite de son par-dessus, puis il ajuste son chapeau.

« Je vais à l'hôpital prendre des nouvelles de notre inconnu » informe-t-il Collins.

« Je me rendrai ensuite chez Miss Fisher… pour les besoins de l'enquête » ajoute-t-il d'un trait. "Tenez-moi informé s'il y a du nouveau !"

« Bien, monsieur ! » répond aussitôt le brigadier, en hochant la tête, un petit sourire en coin.

XxXxXxX

Depuis quelques instants déjà, Hugh est plongé dans la lecture des dossiers concernant les vols.

Il est surpris de constater qu'il y a plusieurs plaintes laissées sans suite ! Elles concernent pour la plupart des bijoux volés mais il y a aussi quelques sculptures et tableaux toujours manquants.

Hugh reconnaît ne pas être très averti en matière d'art. Certes, il a entendu parler du célèbre tableau « The Big Picture » de Tim Roberts. Il sait aussi que l'art aborigène commence à avoir les faveurs du public. Mais il aurait quelques difficultés à identifier la plupart des œuvres volées !

Soudain, le téléphone sonne. C'est Dot ! Elle informe le jeune brigadier des récents évènements.

« Un coup de feu ! » s'exclame Hugh.

« Dottie, tu n'as rien ? »« Dieu merci ! » poursuit-il avec soulagement.

« Le commissaire est parti pour l'hôpital. Je… Je vais le prévenir… et …j'arrive de suite ! Surtout restez bien à l'intérieur ! Fermez bien portes et fenêtres ! » ajoute-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Le jeune brigadier prend les dispositions nécessaires et s'apprête à partir.

Mais le téléphone sonne à nouveau. C'est encore Dot !

Les yeux de Hugh s'écarquillent en apprenant l'enlèvement de Miss Fisher !

« Je… je fais venir une ambulance… pour le policier à terre» balbutie-t-il en réponse. « Je … je me dépêche, à tout de suite, Dottie !"

XxXxXxX

Le commissaire Robinson est arrivé à l'hôpital. Il se dirige en premier lieu vers le bureau d'accueil. Une des infirmières lui apprend que l'opération a réussi. Une balle a été extraite puis envoyée au service médico-légal. Le blessé se repose maintenant dans sa chambre.

Jack s'y rend sans plus attendre.

En entrant dans la pièce, une forte odeur de produits antiseptiques le saisit à la gorge. Il s'arrête un instant pour observer l'homme dans son lit.

Il est éveillé !

Jack s'approche de lui.

« Commissaire Robinson » se présente-t-il pour engager la conversation. « Monsieur ?... »

L'homme soulève légèrement la tête de l'oreiller puis répond un peu faiblement : « Dunaby….Evans … Dunaby ! »

« Qui êtes-vous monsieur Dunaby ? » reprend Jack d'un ton calme. « Nous n'avons trouvé aucuns papiers sur vous … Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

L'homme repose lourdement la tête sur l'oreiller, ferme les yeux un instant puis pousse un profond soupir. « C'est une longue histoire, commissaire ! »répond-t-il.

Il marque ensuite une pause puis avec une grimace de douleur il tente de se redresser pour adopter une position semi-assise. Jack intervient alors pour l'aider à bien placer les oreillers dans son dos.

« Merci commissaire! » dit monsieur Dunaby dans un soupir.

Jack hoche simplement de la tête puis s'éloigne un peu du lit.

« Je suis australien » reprend l'homme, « mais je vis en Europe ….Londres … Paris … Rome... » continue-t-il faisant un geste d'emphase de la main.

« Je travaille pour une galerie d'art… en toute légalité bien sûr » s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, en Australie ? Que s'est-il passé sur les quais ? » questionne de nouveau Jack.

Avant de répondre, monsieur Dunaby marque encore une pause puis fixe le commissaire du regard.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de la « légende des trois croix », commissaire ? » demande-t-il.

Jack fronce les sourcils et secoue négativement la tête.

Monsieur Dunaby reprend :

« C'était au moyen-âge, en 1328 plus précisément. Un orfèvre d'Italie fit sculpter trois croix, les fit décorer puis il les sertit chacune d'une pierre précieuse. Il les fit ensuite bénir par le voyant d'un village puis à sa mort, il en remit une à chacun de ses trois fils. »

Un peu essoufflé, monsieur Dunaby marque un moment de silence. Puis il poursuit, en accentuant les mots :

« Pour connaître bonheur et fortune, ceux-ci ne devaient jamais s'en séparer. »

Jack lève les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Où sont ces croix aujourd'hui? Etes-vous à leur recherche ? » demande-t-il promptement.

Monsieur Dunaby, agréablement surpris par la vivacité d'esprit du commissaire, esquisse un sourire puis continue :

« Les années puis les siècles passant, les croix disparurent, en effet. »

« Et vous pensez les trouver ici, à Melbourne ? » demande Jack, sceptique. « Ces croix ont-elles vraiment une grande valeur ? »

« Plus que vous ne l'imaginez, commissaire » reprend monsieur Dunaby, d'un ton mystérieux.

« En dehors du fait qu'elles sont remarquablement travaillées, mes recherches m'ont amené à comprendre que ces croix permettent aussi de retrouver un trésor... Sur chacune d'elles, à l'insu de ses fils, l'orfèvre avait fait graver une inscription… En réunissant les trois croix, on peut lire un message… menant à ce trésor ! »

Nouvelle pause.

Jack sourit. Ce récit à propos de chasse au trésor le plonge dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Le trésor des pirates ! Jack sait combien une telle quête peut être captivante !

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il demande :

\- Mais quel rapport tout cela a-t-il avec votre blessure, avec votre présence sur les quais ?

\- J'y viens, commissaire !

Et monsieur Dunaby reprend son récit.

« Au cours de la grande guerre, mon père qui servait alors comme agent de renseignement, a eu connaissance de l'existence de l'une de ces croix dans une église en France. Malheureusement, celle-ci a été dérobée. Mais on sait qu'elle aurait ensuite été expédiée en Australie. Je suis donc venu à sa recherche. »

\- Hum, votre père aussi faisait dans l'art ! s'exclame Jack, un peu ironiquement.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a initié et formé ! répond monsieur Dunaby avec fierté.

Il marque ensuite un nouvel arrêt, se racle un peu la gorge puis continue :

« Mon père soupçonnait un de ses compatriotes d'avoir volé la croix. En arrivant ici, j'ai passé une annonce dans le journal. Un homme s'est manifesté et il m'a donné ce rendez-vous sur les quais ».

\- Il aurait pu s'agir du voleur ! Votre démarche était risquée ! dit Jack avec véhémence.

Monsieur Dunaby pousse un soupir.

\- Hélas oui ! Je l'ai appris à mes dépens ! répond-t-il un peu penaud. C'était stupide de ma part !

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il tiré dessus ? demande Jack.

\- Très rapidement le ton est monté. L'homme voulait savoir ce que je connaissais au sujet des croix… si j'en possédais déjà une...

\- C'est le cas ?

Monsieur Dunaby soulève évasivement la main.

\- Il m'a attrapé le bras puis menacé de son arme. J'ai voulu m'écarter de lui, m'affranchir de son étreinte… et le coup est parti…

Au fur et à mesure que monsieur Dunaby délivrait ses explications, les choses devenaient plus claires pour Jack. Un point cependant restait obscur.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez téléphoné à Miss Fisher ? Comment la connaissiez-vous ? demande encore Jack, le cœur s'accélérant.

Monsieur Dunaby remarque tout de suite le changement de ton du commissaire quand il parle de la jeune femme. Il y note une légère inquiétude alors il lui sourit d'un air entendu. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

\- Mon père est mort à la guerre, reprend-t-il d'un ton plus grave.

\- Navré de l'apprendre ! dit Jack.

Monsieur Dunaby le remercie d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

\- J'ai voulu savoir quels avaient été ses derniers instants, continue-t-il, sa dernière mission, les derniers soins qu'il avait reçu… C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé le nom de miss Fisher….

\- Et que vous l'avez mise en danger ! ajoute Jack avec force.

\- Comment cela ? demande monsieur Dunaby avec surprise.

C'est alors que lui revient en mémoire la présence de la jeune femme dans le réduit de l'entrepôt. Il se rappelle l'avoir aidée à se défaire d'un bâillon. Mais ses souvenirs se brouillent ensuite.

Tournant la tête vers Jack, il s'enquiert avec inquiétude: « où est miss Fisher, commissaire ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Avez-vous pu lui porter secours ? »

Jack ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais au même moment une infirmière entre précipitamment dans la chambre :

« Commissaire Robinson ! Un appel téléphonique pour vous, au bureau d'accueil ! C'est le brigadier Collins ! Il dit que c'est très urgent ! »

Sans un mot, Jack sort très vite de la chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Alarmé par les nouvelles que Hugh vient de lui communiquer, Jack se rend rapidement à Saint Kilda. Il a demandé au jeune brigadier de recueillir auprès de monsieur Butler le plus de détails possible au sujet des ravisseurs.

« Phryne est de nouveau en danger », n'arrête-t-il pas de se dire avec colère et aussi avec déception : la déception de n'avoir pu empêcher cet enlèvement.

« Que recherchent ces hommes? Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à miss Fisher ? Qu'attendent-ils d'elle ?» se demande-t-il.

« Qui sont-ils ? » continue-t-il de s'interroger. « S'agit-il encore de monsieur Wilson aidé par quelques sbires à sa solde ? »

Jack est arrivé. Il se gare, sort promptement de voiture et d'un pas vif s'élance vers la maison de Phryne.

L'ambulance est là. Le policier de garde a apparemment repris connaissance. Collins est auprès de lui.

« Comment a-t-il pu être assommé ? » C'est peut-être là la première question pour laquelle il y aura une réponse, se dit Jack en s'approchant des deux hommes.

« Commissaire !» s'exclame Hugh, se précipitant à sa rencontre.

Un peu tendu, le brigadier continue : « C'est l'inspecteur Jackson qui a assommé l'agent Rivers ! »

Cette nouvelle fait au commissaire l'effet d'une douche froide ! Il secoue la tête.

« Est-ce que l'ex-commandant Sanderson aurait corrompu d'autres membres de la police ? Si oui, combien ? Qui d'autre est impliqué ? » se demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Comment va Rivers? » s'enquiert ensuite Jack.

« Pas trop mal apparemment ! » répond Hugh.

« Il a été frappé à la tête. Mais cela ne devrait pas être très grave. L'ambulance le conduit à l'hôpital pour un examen de contrôle » ajoute-t-il d'un ton confiant.

Rassuré sur le sort du policier, Jack se concentre maintenant sur l'enlèvement de son amie. Il assaille le jeune brigadier de questions:

« Combien étaient-ils ? A-t-on pu voir leur visage ? Quel genre de voiture avaient-ils ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que Dot les rejoint, un petit carnet ouvert entre les mains.

-« Miss Williams » salue brièvement Jack en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-« Bonjour commissaire ! »

« C'était une Ford – T de couleur noire » enchaîne Dot sans attendre. « Ils étaient deux. Je n'ai pas pu apercevoir leur visage. Leurs chapeaux le leur masquaient. Cependant, j'ai pu voir que l'un deux avait des favoris grisonnants ».

Jack, en hochant de la tête, remercie Dot pour toutes ces précisions. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que Phryne l'a remarquablement bien formée au travail d'enquête. Il se demande comment Hugh vit la chose…

Jack sait qu'en ce qui le concerne, il ne pourrait plus de se passer des précieux avis de miss Fisher !

En repensant à Phryne, il a un pincement au cœur.

« Collins » reprend-t-il pour réagir, « qu'avez-vous appris de monsieur Butler ? »

« Pas grand-chose d'autre, monsieur, si ce n'est que tout est allé très vite. Il semblerait que la voiture des ravisseurs se soit dirigée vers le centre ville… mais il est impossible de savoir pour l'instant quelle est leur véritable destination. Nous pourrions peut-être avertir les autres postes de police pour qu'ils nous aident à repérer la voiture ! »

Jack salue l'esprit d'initiative du jeune brigadier. Mais il regrette de ne pouvoir suivre son conseil à la lettre: en effet, comment savoir quels policiers sont encore loyaux ? Le commissaire se dit que Collins et lui devront probablement agir seuls...

Mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide de Cec et de Bert qui viennent tout juste d'arriver ! C'est monsieur Butler qui les a prévenus.

Jack pousse un soupir de soulagement et esquisse un petit sourire en voyant les fidèles « lieutenants » de miss Fisher se diriger vers lui.

-« Comment pouvons-nous aider, commissaire ? » demande de suite Bert, d'un ton soucieux. « Nous savons que miss Fisher a plus d'un tour dans son sac et qu'elle s'est déjà sortie de situations très difficiles, mais là, nous sommes vraiment inquiets ! »

-Il nous faut retrouver cette voiture, répond Jack d'un ton ferme, cette Ford-T !

-« Nos collègues chauffeurs de taxi pourraient peut-être nous donner un coup de main » suggère alors Cec se tournant vers Bert pour lui demander son avis.

-« Ca pourrait marcher ! » répond Bert en hochant de la tête. « Bonne idée Cec ! » continue-t-il en lui assénant un coup de poing amical dans le bras.

Les deux hommes s'empressent d'aller rejoindre leur véhicule. Ils se rendent ensuite à leur pub habituel.

Jack les suit un instant des yeux puis se tournant vers Hugh, il fait la remarque :

-« Collins, nous devons envisager la possibilité que les ravisseurs cherchent à entrer en contact, qu'ils demandent une rançon ».

\- Monsieur, voulez-vous que je prévienne la tante de miss Fisher ?

\- Je vais informer Mrs Stanley de la situation, répond Jack avec détermination. Demandez à miss Williams de rester proche du téléphone au cas où il y ait un appel de ces malfrats.

Hugh s'exécute immédiatement.

XxXxXxX

Phryne ouvre lentement les yeux et découvre un endroit qui lui est complètement inconnu. Il fait sombre.

La jeune femme a encore l'esprit tout engourdi. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est allongée sur un grand lit. Elle essaie de se lever mais la tête lui tourne un peu. Elle est prise de nausées. Phryne repose alors sa tête et inspire profondément pour se reprendre.

Où est-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Peu à peu les derniers évènements lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle se rappelle l'arrivée soudaine de la voiture et l'agression qui a suivi.

Phryne ferme les yeux et se concentre pour écouter. Il faut qu'elle sache où elle se trouve !

Il lui semble percevoir le léger grondement des vagues. Elle inspire profondément une nouvelle fois. Un petit goût salé lui vient à la bouche. La mer n'est pas loin ! Ocean Grove ? Point Lonsdale ? Ou peut-être Queenscliff ?

Encouragée par cette première découverte, Phryne essaie de nouveau de se lever avec plus de succès cette fois-ci. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers la porte et tente de l'ouvrir. Mais celle-ci est malheureusement fermée de l'extérieur ! Déçue, la jeune détective s'éloigne un peu et détaille avec soin la pièce où elle est retenue pour trouver une autre issue.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre brusquement ! Un homme fait irruption, un revolver à la main. Instinctivement, Phryne recule et se retrouve dos au mur.

-Ah ! Miss Fisher ! Je vois avec plaisir que vous avez repris connaissance !

\- Monsieur Wilson ! s'exclame Phryne avec stupeur, il est vraiment difficile de prendre congé de vous ! Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi cet enlèvement ? demande-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Ssh Ssh ! Du calme miss Fisher! Si vous coopérez, tout ce passera bien ! Il se trouve que vous avez des informations qui me sont très précieuses. Plus vite vous me donnerez satisfaction, plus vite vous retrouverez le confort de votre villa à Saint Kilda.

Phryne surprise, reprend :

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous monsieur Wilson ? Que voulez-vous savoir ? Je pense que vous devez faire erreur !

\- Cet homme sur l'entrepôt, il vous avait appelé! Lui et moi nous recherchons la même chose. S'il vous a téléphoné, c'est que vous êtes au courant de l'affaire. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez !

Phryne est perplexe : elle ne connait même pas l'homme dont parle monsieur Wilson. Elle est partagée entre le fait de lui avouer cela et celui de jouer le jeu pour en apprendre davantage. Elle choisit la deuxième option.

-« Ah, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ! » répond-t-elle avec une légèreté feinte, le cou tendu et la tête bien haute pour fixer des yeux son interlocuteur.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir partager avec vous ce que je sais » ajoute-t-elle presqu'en le défiant.

Monsieur Wilson marque un geste d'impatience et s'écrie : « où se trouve la croix, miss Fisher ? »

Phryne fait des efforts pour ne pas afficher son étonnement. Elle répond avec ironie : « Probablement là où je l'ai laissée la dernière fois ! »

Monsieur Wilson s'énerve maintenant et crie : « vous avez tort de prendre cela à la légère, miss Fisher ! »

« Jackson ! Venez m'aider ! »

Un autre homme fait irruption dans la pièce. Sur l'ordre de son complice, il ligote Phryne à une chaise et la bâillonne.

Puis les deux hommes s'en vont en verrouillant la porte.

XxXxXxX

A Saint Kilda, Mrs Stanley vient d'arriver. C'est Jack qui l'a amenée. Elle est dans tous ses états!

Dot l'accueille et l'installe dans le salon.

Mais « tante Prudence » ne peut rester en place.

« Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à Phryne ! » s'écrie-elle à plusieurs reprises.

Dot fait de son mieux pour l'aider à se calmer. Elle lui propose une tasse de thé.

Monsieur Butler apparaît aussitôt, un plateau à la main. Il prépare une tasse du précieux breuvage et il y ajoute un petit remontant. Peu après, avec reconnaissance, Mrs Stanley bien calée au creux du sofa, avale à petites gorgées le délicieux liquide.

Quelques instants plus tard, réconfortée et rassérénée, elle s'adresse à Jack :

\- Commissaire, savez-vous qui a enlevé ma nièce ?

Jack se rapproche d'elle, pousse un soupir et dit :

\- Nous supposons qu'il s'agit de monsieur Wilson, le chauffeur de Sydney Fletcher.

-Encore ce Sydney Fletcher ! Mais pourquoi ? S'agit-il d'une vengeance après ce qui s'est passé sur le Pandarus ?

\- Peut-être… Nous l'ignorons encore… Il faut que vous sachiez que quelque chose s'est passé ce matin sur les quais.

Et Jack se met à lui raconter toutes les péripéties de la matinée. Il lui fait part aussi des révélations de monsieur Dunaby. Mrs Stanley est pétrifiée de stupeur en apprenant tout cela.

Dot qui a tout écouté, fait part à son tour de ce qu'elle a appris à la bibliothèque.

« Apparemment tout se rapporte à cette mystérieuse croix » fait remarquer Jack, songeur.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit tout à coup et les fait sursauter. Tous se précipitent vers le combiné. Monsieur Butler décroche.

« Résidence de Miss Fisher… »

Une voix coupe le majordome :

« Si vous voulez revoir miss Fisher en vie, apportez la croix décorée à l'entrée des jardins botaniques royaux. Vous avez trois heures ».

Jack s'empare du combiné mais l'interlocuteur a déjà raccroché. Monsieur Butler transmet le message des ravisseurs.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?» gémit « tante Prudence ».

\- Nous allons retrouver votre nièce ! répond Jack avec fermeté.

« En attendant, Mrs Stanley, pourriez-vous trouver quelque chose qui ressemblerait à l'objet recherché par les ravisseurs ? »

\- Je pense que oui… répond-t-elle, un peu surprise par la requête.

-Bien ! Nous l'utiliserons pour la remise de la rançon.

\- Mais si les ravisseurs s'aperçoivent que nous les avons trompés ?

Jack n'a pas le temps de répondre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Cec et Bert sont de retour !

\- « Commissaire, la Ford-T a été vue à Geelong. Nous pensons qu'elle continue vers le sud ».

\- « Je crois savoir où elle se dirige ! » s'exclame soudain Jack. « Venez messieurs ! »


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pu poursuivre plus tôt cette fiction mais depuis quelques temps je dois faire face à une situation très difficile. _

_Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic._

* * *

** Chapitre 8**

* * *

Maintenant seule dans la pièce, Phryne soupire de se retrouver prisonnière. C'est hélas une situation de « déjà vu »!

La jeune détective tire de toutes ses forces sur les liens qui retiennent ses poignets, pour les faire céder. Mais en vain. L'inspecteur Jackson s'est bien appliqué : les nœuds sont solides et bien serrés.

Renonçant momentanément à se libérer, Phryne décide d'analyser les faits.

« A l'évidence, d'autres policiers sont impliqués » se dit-elle. Elle a en effet reconnu le complice de monsieur Wilson.

« Pourvu que Jack soit sur ses gardes!» espère-t-elle.

« Cet homme blessé dans l'entrepôt, il connaissait le mot de code et… il savait que je le connaissais aussi!» continue-t-elle. « Il a pour sûr un lien avec cet espion, celui que j'avais rencontré pendant la guerre... »

« Quel point commun peuvent avoir ces deux hommes? » s'interroge-t-elle un moment.

Soudain, quelque chose lui paraît évident ! Phryne rassemble ses souvenirs puis superpose mentalement les deux visages.

« Oui, c'est cela ! Un lien physique ! Ces deux hommes se ressemblent ! L'inconnu des docks est peut-être le fils ou… le neveu de l'espion ! »

Toute enthousiasmée par sa déduction, Phryne a envie d'exprimer sa joie mais la rigidité des entraves la ramènent brutalement à la réalité.

Elle grimace de douleur puis reprend sa réflexion.

Elle se demande maintenant à quelle croix son ravisseur faisait allusion.

« Cet objet a sans aucun doute une grande valeur marchande, sinon pourquoi Wilson et Fletcher s'y intéresseraient-ils?» songe-t-elle encore.

Continuant sa réflexion, elle se fait la remarque que les croix se trouvent souvent dans les églises. Ceci lui rappelle quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans le journal, quand elle se trouvait encore en Europe. Cela concernait une croix de cristal qui avait disparue du trésor de la cathédrale de Reims, au début de la Grande Guerre. Serait-ce la croix en question ?

« Peut-être que Dot avait trouvé des renseignements à ce sujet» se dit-elle encore.

Et Phryne se met à penser avec tendresse à sa petite « famille ». Elle imagine leur inquiétude. Elle ne doute pas qu'ils mettront tout en œuvre pour la ramener saine et sauve à la maison!

Mais voilà que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau !

Wilson et son complice s'engouffrent dans la pièce. Phryne est détachée puis soulevée sans un mot. Tous quittent précipitamment la maison où elle était retenue.

La jeune détective se demande ce qui se passe. Elle pense qu'elle devrait laisser un indice pour signaler son passage dans ce lieu.

Ils reprennent la voiture et roulent rapidement pour finalement arriver près de la plage.

Phryne reconnaît la jetée de Queenscliff !

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à l'enquête qu'elle y avait menée quelques mois plus tôt.

Dans sa détresse, elle esquisse un petit sourire en se rappelant Jack, en tenue de bain, sortant de l'eau, de grosses gouttes dégoulinant le long de ses membres musclés. Mais l'heure n'est pas au romantisme. Phryne se demande pourquoi ils sont là.

Les deux hommes la font marcher jusqu'au ponton. La marée basse leur permet de passer en dessous. Ils la font s'asseoir puis ils l'attachent à l'un des poteaux !

Wilson prend la parole :

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, miss Fisher » « Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mêler de nos affaires. Mon cousin Sydney est plus puissant que vous ne le croyez ! ».

« D'ici peu, la mer aura repris ses droits et vous aurez disparu! »

Puis, se tournant vers son complice, il donne l'ordre : « Allons-y Jackson, nous avons une croix à récupérer ! »

Les deux hommes quittent aussitôt les lieux, insensibles au sort de miss Fisher.

XxXxXxX

A Saint Kilda, il règne une atmosphère toute fébrile dans la cuisine.

Hugh est de retour de l'hôpital. Jack lui avait en effet demandé de revoir monsieur Dunaby pour obtenir de lui une description précise de la fameuse croix. Le jeune brigadier délivre maintenant les précieuses explications devant un auditoire très attentif.

Madame Stanley est aussi revenue de sa maison. Conduite par monsieur Butler, elle y a récupéré un objet pouvant convenir pour la rançon : une croix qu'elle tenait de sa mère, une femme très pieuse. Elle la remet à Dot.

Celle-ci, aidée de Jane qui est revenue de l'école, la met maintenant en forme pour lui donner la ressemblance voulue.

Après quelques longs et laborieux efforts, les deux jeunes femmes poussent un soupir de satisfaction. Dot brandit triomphalement l'objet, attendant commentaires et réactions.

« Magnifique ! » s'exclame de suite madame Stanley, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

« Très bien ! Merci Dottie et Jane !» enchaîne Hugh avec admiration et affection, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Mais jetant aussitôt après un coup d'œil à l'horloge il poursuit, en s'adressant à monsieur Butler : « je crois qu'il est temps de partir pour nous rendre au lieu de rendez-vous ! »

Dot intervient : « je viens avec vous, Hugh ! »

Coupant court aux protestations de son fiancé qui trouve que la situation est trop dangereuse, elle explique d'un ton persuasif :

« A trois, nous pourrons mieux faire face !»

« Et…je sais tenir une arme maintenant ! » ajoute-t-elle avec assurance.

Hugh capitule mais précise qu'elle attendra dans la voiture et que si elle en sort, elle devra toujours rester derrière lui. Dot accepte ses conditions mais se dit qu'elle avisera selon la tournure des évènements.

Elle enveloppe ensuite la croix dans un drap de couleur sombre puis elle place le tout dans un grand panier.

« Je suis prête ! Allons-y ! »lance-t-elle.

Se tournant vers Jane elle lui recommande de bien fermer après leur départ et de rester auprès de madame Stanley.

Jane est bien sûr très inquiète pour miss Fisher mais elle parvient remarquablement à garder son calme. Il faut dire qu'elle est une jeune fille très mûre pour son âge. Elle propose à « tante Prudence » d'aller au salon pour lui faire la lecture de quelques poèmes choisis. Madame Stanley accepte volontiers.

Monsieur Butler ouvre ensuite la porte. Il fait déjà sombre. En ce mois de juillet les journées sont plus courtes et les nuits bien froides.

D'un pas vif et sans un bruit, les trois alliés rejoignent rapidement la voiture de police. Hugh démarre sans plus attendre.

XxXxXxX

Au bout d'une course rapide et soutenue, Jack, Bert et Cec arrivent enfin à Point Lonsdale. C'est une petite ville côtière, célèbre pour son phare, véritable point de repère pour les bateaux qui veulent entrer dans la baie de Port Phillip en direction de Melbourne.

Suivant l'intuition du commissaire, ils recherchent la maison de Sydney Fletcher. Finalement, au détour d'une allée, la villa s'offre à leur vue.

Jack est très inquiet. Qui sait de quoi ces hommes sont capables!

Il juge plus prudent de s'arrêter à distance. Il fait ensuite signe à Bert d'éteindre le moteur puis il bondit hors du taxi. Bert et Cec lui emboîtent le pas. Les trois hommes ont l'arme au poing. Ils avancent prudemment vers la porte d'entrée. D'un geste, Jack indique à Cec de se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison.

Tout semble bien calme. Il n'y a aucune lumière.

D'un solide coup d'épaule, Jack ouvre l'une des portes et pénètre rapidement dans la pièce… vide !

Cec les rejoint. Il n'a rien remarqué.

Les trois hommes font le tour des autres pièces de la maison. C'est le même constat. Il n'y a personne ! Jack était pourtant si sûr que les ravisseurs se trouveraient là !

Quelle déception !

Bert suggère alors : « Allons au pub ! Peut-être que quelqu'un les aura vus ou aura aperçu leur voiture ! ».

Jack acquiesce de la tête. Il leur faut trouver une nouvelle piste !

Bert et Cec regagnent rapidement leur taxi et Jack s'empresse de refermer la porte de la villa derrière eux.

C'est alors que quelque chose de brillant sur le sol attire son attention. Il se penche et ramasse ce qui se révèle être une boucle d'oreille de Phryne ! Jack l'aurait reconnue entre mille ! Phryne les portait à la réception de Noël !

Un magnifique sourire illumine le visage du commissaire ! Il ne s'était pas trompé ! Phryne avait bien été retenue dans cette maison !

« Mais où est-elle maintenant ? » se demande-t-il, soucieux à nouveau.

Jack se précipite vers le taxi et s'empresse de faire part aux autres de sa découverte. Les portières claquent aussitôt et la voiture démarre en trombe à la recherche d'un pub dans la ville.

XxXxXxX

Nos trois hommes sont au pub depuis quelques minutes, posant des questions à droite à gauche.

L'idée de Bert ne va pas tarder à se montrer excellente !

En effet, un homme fait tout à coup irruption dans la salle, se déplaçant en titubant. Il a sans aucun doute déjà vidé plusieurs verres ailleurs. Il s'accoude au comptoir et réclame bruyamment à boire, racontant à qui veut l'entendre comment il a failli être renversé par une voiture quelques instants plus tôt!

Adroitement, Bert et Cec se rapprochent de lui. Jack lui offre un verre. L'homme ne se fait pas prier. Ils apprennent ainsi que la voiture en question était une Ford-T noire et qu'elle revenait de la plage de Queenscliff !

XxXxXxX

Une course contre la montre s'engage. Jack a la gorge nouée. De savoir que les malfaiteurs sont allés à Queenscliff ne présage selon lui rien de bon. Il se rappelle le cadavre retrouvé quelques mois plus tôt sur cette plage. Il prie intérieurement pour que Phryne ne connaisse pas le même sort.

« Si un malheur lui arrivait » … Il ne peut terminer cette phrase. « Phryne ne peut pas disparaître comme cela… sans qu'il ne lui ait… révélé ses sentiments ! »

Une légère rougeur lui monte au visage. Une petite vague de chaleur l'envahit quand il pense à ce qu'il éprouve pour la jeune femme. Involontairement les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

Du coin de l'œil il guette la réaction de ses compagnons de voyage. Avec soulagement, il se rend compte qu'ils sont concentrés sur l'itinéraire à suivre. Ils n'ont pas remarqué son trouble. Jack serre les mâchoires et se ressaisit. « Il faut retrouver miss Fisher ! » se dit-il avec détermination.

XxXxXxX

Queenscliff est une charmante petite ville balnéaire avec ses grands hôtels de l'époque victorienne, ses maisons à l'architecture pittoresque.

Après quelques minutes de route, Jack, Bert et Cec parviennent à la plage. Il n'y a personne. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque de l'année et aussi à cette heure de la journée, elle est très peu fréquentée.

Les trois hommes sortent de voiture et commencent à marcher sur le sable. Des rafales de vent froid leur fouettent le visage. Maintenant leur chapeau de la main, ils continuent leur avancée.

Cec est le premier à apercevoir quelque chose près du ponton.

C'est l'écharpe de miss Fisher flottant sur l'eau !

Il la pointe du doigt et s'écrie : « commissaire ! Vite ! Par ici ! »

Jack accourt aussitôt, le cœur battant dans ses tempes. Il s'engage dans l'eau en direction de l'écharpe et il découvre le corps inanimé de Phryne.

Tout bouleversé, il la saisit dans ses bras. Cec coupe les cordes qui la retiennent encore au poteau. Puis Jack la soulève et la porte tout contre sa poitrine. Il sort rapidement de l'eau.

Bert resté sur la plage, étend son manteau sur le sable et le commissaire y dépose délicatement le corps de son amie. Il la recouvre de son pardessus pour la réchauffer et reste agenouillé près d'elle.

Une question brûlante est sur toutes les lèvres. C'est Bert qui finalement la verbalise : « Est-ce que miss Fisher est … morte ? »

« Non ! » crie Jack de toutes ses forces. Cette idée lui est insupportable.

« Phryne ! Phryne ! S'il vous plaît ! » gémit-il, un sanglot dans la gorge.

Jack lui saisit les mains, les porte à ses lèvres, les caresse et les embrasse « Phryne ! Ne me laissez pas ! Comment pourrais-je conduire mes enquêtes sans vous ? Comment… pourrais-je vivre sans vous ? »

Bert pose la main sur l'épaule de Jack.

« Commissaire ! Il faut la réanimer ! »

Jack sursaute. Comment n'y a –t-il pas pensé ? A l'académie de police il a suivi tout un cours sur cette technique !

Le pardessus est vite retiré et Jack commence les massages cardiaques. Il penche la tête vers le visage de Phryne mais ne sent aucun souffle.

Jack place sa large main sous la nuque de la jeune femme pour lui mettre la tête en arrière puis il lui pince le nez. De son autre main il lui ouvre ensuite la bouche tout en maintenant son menton. Puis Jack inspire profondément et sous le regard médusé de Cec et de Bert, il porte ses lèvres à celles de Phryne. Sa bouche recouvre complètement la sienne. Il souffle doucement puis s'écarte ensuite.

Il n'y a aucune réaction.

Jack recommence les compressions thoraciques et les insufflations. Finalement, la poitrine de la jeune détective se soulève ! Elle ouvre les yeux, tousse et recrache de l'eau.

Jack l'aide à se redresser. Phryne le dévisage, surprise.

«Jack ! » finit-elle par articuler.

La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle et en voyant la mer, elle se rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Elle saisit les mains du commissaire et les porte à son visage. « Merci ! »

Jack lui sourit. Il n'a qu'une envie, celle de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais comme souvent, il se retient. Pas en public.

Bert et Cec se rapprochent. Phryne les remercie aussi avec un large sourire.

« Ravis de vous avoir retrouvé miss Fisher » dit Bert avec fierté, inclinant la tête.

Un frisson parcourt le corps de la jeune femme. Elle réalise que ses vêtements sont trempés. Elle commence alors à se dévêtir.

« Miss Fisher, non ! » s'écrit Jack paniqué.

« Commissaire, si je garde encore ces vêtements mouillés, je risque une pneumonie ! Aidez-moi plutôt !»

Jack fait signe à Bert et Cec de s'éloigner. Les deux hommes vont jusqu'au taxi.

Le commissaire aide Phryne à se lever. Il récupère ensuite le pardessus de Bert et le dresse en guise de paravent. Un peu confus, il détourne la tête pendant que la jeune femme termine de retirer ses vêtements de dessus. Phryne jette un regard amusé dans sa direction puis elle enfile le manteau de Jack.

Depuis le taxi, Bert attire leur attention en brandissant des couvertures qu'il y avait dans le coffre.

« Splendide ! » lance la jeune femme.

Puis, s'appuyant au bras de Jack, elle se dirige vers la voiture.

« Ramenez-moi à Saint-Kilda, commissaire ! » ajoute-t-elle. « Nous allons être en retard pour le dîner ! »

* * *

_Note : (SPOILERS pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la saison 3). _

_En regardant l'épisode 8 de la saison 3, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant un point commun avec le chapitre 5 de cette fiction…: les policiers de garde devant le portail de Phryne ! Dans une autre vue, il me semble que l'on aperçoit aussi le dôme de la bibliothèque…_

* * *

_Cette fic approche de son dénouement._


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici le dernier chapitre. _

_Initialement j'avais prévu une histoire un peu plus longue avec d'autres rebondissements, mais des difficultés personnelles m'empêchent de mener à bien ce projet. J'ai donc opté pour cette version plus courte, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop abrupte ou décousue. Je profite d'un peu de répit dans la maladie pour l'écrire._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Le taxi de Bert et de Cec file rapidement à travers la campagne.

Phryne et Jack sont assis à l'arrière de la voiture. La jeune détective est bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures de laine. Elle a les traits tirés. Ses cheveux noirs encore un peu humides sont plaqués le long de ses tempes. Ils encadrent son beau visage.

Jack la regarde du coin de l'œil avec admiration. Il reste cependant silencieux, lui laissant le temps de se refaire un peu.

Phryne essaie de rassembler ses idées pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. L'acharnement de monsieur Wilson, la mystérieuse croix, cet inconnu rencontré sur les docks… Elle espère qu'il a pu s'en sortir ! Mais surtout une question lui brûle les lèvres : comment Jack l'a-t-il retrouvée ?

Levant la tête vers lui, elle lui adresse un timide sourire et lui presse légèrement la main. Jack lui sourit en retour et lui demande comment elle se sent.

« Bien mieux maintenant ! Merci ! » répond-t-elle avec un soupir. « Mais je me pose beaucoup de questions. »

Ils se mettent alors à discuter de l'affaire, Jack lui faisant part des éléments qui lui manquent. C'est ainsi que Phryne découvre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de l'identité de monsieur Dunaby ! Elle apprend aussi avec stupeur qu'il y a une demande de rançon liée à la recherche de la fameuse croix.

« Jack ! Ces hommes sont dangereux et déterminés ! Il nous faut immédiatement aller aux jardins botaniques royaux, nous aussi! » s'exclame-t-elle aussitôt.

« Enfin… après m'être changée ! » continue-t-elle avec ironie après avoir suivi le regard de Jack vers le manteau.

« Vous aussi, Jack ! » ajoute-t-elle peu après, en touchant le bas humide de son pantalon.

Le geste de Phryne prend le commissaire par surprise. Il ramène sa jambe à lui, racle sa gorge et répond simplement :

« Je ne crois pas que nous pourrons être à l'heure à ce rendez-vous, miss Fisher ». « Je me demande cependant comment les ravisseurs pensaient faire l'échange ».

« Peut-être qu'ils ne comptaient pas faire d'échange du tout » réalise tout à coup Phryne. « Jack ! Hugh et monsieur Butler sont peut-être en danger de mort! »

Les yeux écarquillés, les deux amis échangent un long regard, se demandant quelle décision prendre. Puis Jack, avalant avec effort sa salive reprend la parole : « je crois que nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'ils se montreront prudents et … avisés en attendant notre arrivée ! »

Phryne acquiesce en hochant lourdement de la tête en silence.

XxXxXxX

Hugh, Dorothy et monsieur Butler sont maintenant arrivés non loin de l'entrée des jardins botaniques royaux.

Situé près du centre de Melbourne, le long de la rive sud de la rivière Yarra, cet immense parc, magnifique parenthèse de nature au milieu de la ville, offre au promeneur tranquillité et dépaysement.

Hugh se gare le long de Birdwood Avenue et scrute les environs.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés les premiers ! » s'exclame Dot.

« On le dirait en effet » approuve monsieur Butler, regardant tout alentour.

« Où faut-il les attendre Hugh ? » demande Dot avec précipitation.

« Ils ont simplement dit « à l'entrée des jardins… » » répond de suite monsieur Butler.

« Restons dans la voiture et attendons » décide Hugh.

XxXxXxX

A Saint-Kilda, Jane vient d'achever la lecture d'un quatrième poème sous les applaudissements de Madame Stanley. Elle marque maintenant une pause, ses pensées la ramenant vers les évènements en cours.

« Et si les ravisseurs ne tenaient pas parole… et s'ils s'apercevaient de la supercherie à propos de la croix… et si… »

Jane est inquiète.

Madame Stanley s'apercevant de son trouble, lui passe le bras autour des épaules.

« Jane, il nous faut avoir confiance » lui dit-elle pour la rassurer. « Je suis sûr que nous reverrons Phryne ».

Jane acquiesce de la tête en poussant un soupir. « Oui, il faut garder espoir » se dit-elle résolue.

La jeune fille se lève ensuite et se met à la recherche de quelque chose à faire pour aider. Madame Stanley lui propose de mettre la table et de préparer quelques apéritifs pour le retour de l'honorable miss Fisher.

Jane, le sourire retrouvé, frappe des mains de joie puis se dirige vers la cuisine. Madame Stanley lui emboîte le pas.

XxXxXxX

Cela fait déjà bien une vingtaine de minutes que la voiture de police est parquée près des jardins botaniques royaux.

« La ponctualité ne semble pas être une des qualités des ravisseurs ! » s'exclame Dot avec impatience.

« Et si le lieu de rendez-vous avait changé ?... Peut-être que les ravisseurs ont rappelé. Nous devrions sans doute revenir à Saint-Kilda pour le savoir » ajoute-t-elle. « Qu'en penses….

Dot n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une Ford-T noire surgit brusquement devant eux !

Deux hommes en sortent. Dot leur trouve une ressemblance avec les ravisseurs.

« Ils sont armés ! Attention ! » s'écrit Hugh. « Dot ! Couche-toi sur la banquette ! » ordonne-t-il encore.

Au même instant, deux autres voitures font irruption !

De la première sort le tout nouveau commandant en chef de la police. Les quelques hommes qui l'accompagnent se précipitent. Rapidement et sans ménagement, ils neutralisent monsieur Wilson et son complice !

La menace écartée, Hugh, Dot et monsieur Butler peuvent enfin pousser un grand soupir de soulagement.

Puis Hugh s'approche de son supérieur.

Celui-ci lui apprend que c'est le commissaire Robinson qui l'a informé de la situation par téléphone depuis Geelong. Miss Fisher a été retrouvée ! Ils la ramènent à Melbourne !

Tous se réjouissent de cette heureuse issue !

Le commandant leur ordonne ensuite de rentrer à Saint-Kilda.

« Nous nous verrons demain au poste ! » ajoute-t-il à Hugh.

« Bien, monsieur » répond le jeune brigadier.

Après un bref salut de la tête, il se met au volant.

Le cœur léger, les trois amis prennent le chemin du retour.

XxXxXxX

Saint-Kilda, Esplanade. Une ambiance joyeuse et détendue règne dans le salon de la jolie maison à étages de style italien. On y célèbre le retour de l'honorable miss Fisher. Mac s'est joint à la fête. Le dîner de monsieur Butler n'a pas fait un pli.

Mais il se fait tard maintenant. Chacun se retire pour aller se reposer après toutes les émotions de la journée.

Quelques instants après, Phryne et Jack se retrouvent seuls.

Ils échangent un sourire complice.

« Un autre whisky, commissaire ? »

« Volontiers ! »

Ils lèvent leur verre.

« A mon héros ! » s'exclame Phryne.

Surpris, Jack bredouille : « je n'ai fait que mon devoir, miss Fisher »

Phryne se rapproche de lui, pose sa main sur le revers de sa veste et penchée vers lui murmure : « merci Jack ! Je vous dois la vie ! » Elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

Jack rougit légèrement. Il lui saisit la main et la presse légèrement pour lui montrer combien il tient à elle. Phryne lui sourit avec tendresse.

Jack se ressaisit : « Il est déjà minuit ! Je devrais rentrer »

Phryne éclate de rire.

« Bonne nuit en effet commissaire ! Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces demain. N'oubliez pas que nous avons une croix à retrouver ! » lui annonce-t-elle.

Jack écarquille les yeux d'étonnement.

« Je crois savoir où elle se trouve » ajoute-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse…

XxXxXxX

Point Lonsdale, 11 heures du matin. En cette fraîche matinée de juillet, Phryne et Jack se trouvent de nouveau sur la route du sud. L'Hispano Suiza traverse silencieusement la ville pour se diriger vers l'extrémité orientale de la péninsule Bellarine.

C'est Jack qui conduit. Miss Fisher est assise à ses côtés.

Après la petite fête de la veille et une courte nuit de repos, ils s'étaient rejoints de bonne heure ce matin-là pour entreprendre ce nouveau périple qui, selon Phryne, devait les mener à la croix si convoitée.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivent devant un imposant bâtiment blanc dont la base a la forme d'un prisme à huit faces surmonté d'une tour cylindrique, elle-même coiffée d'une lanterne : le phare de Point Lonsdale !

Du haut de ses plus de 20 mètres, il surplombe le Rip, un passage difficile sur la mer. A cet endroit, les eaux de l'océan se mêlent à celles de l'entrée de la baie de Port Philip. Les forts courants de marée et les récifs font de cette zone une région dangereuse pour les navires.

Les deux amis sortent de voiture. Des rafales de vent glacé leur balaient le visage. Phryne s'accroche au bras de Jack. Ils commencent ensuite à escalader lentement et prudemment les marches qui les mèneront jusqu'à l'entrée du phare.

Ils avancent silencieusement.

Tout en marchant Jack s'interroge sur ce qu'ils vont découvrir.

En chemin, Phryne lui a fait part de sa théorie. Selon elle, une personne ayant accès au phare, serait impliquée dans le vol d'objets d'art et utiliserait le phare comme… cachette. Feu monsieur Dunaby père, travaillant pour une galerie d'art, l'avait probablement démasquée. Phryne en a pour preuve le mot qu'elle avait trouvé sur la civière à l'infirmerie pendant la guerre.

Les deux amis ne savent pas pour l'heure s'il y a quelqu'un au phare. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils ont prévu de jouer le rôle d'un couple de « touristes » venus visiter le site.

Leur ascension s'achève maintenant. Les voici devant l'entrée du phare. Ils ne vont pas tarder à être fixés.

Jack frappe à la porte. Personne ne répond. Il s'apprête à frapper une deuxième fois mais Phryne le retient de la main.

Le commissaire s'apprête à lui demander ce qui se passe, mais la jeune détective lui pose l'index sur les lèvres. Agréablement surpris, Jack attend son explication.

D'un geste Phryne l'invite à écouter. Il y a du bruit à l'intérieur du phare: quelque chose que l'on traîne sur le sol. Le bruit se rapproche de la porte. Jack et Phryne s'écartent promptement. La porte s'ouvre, laissant paraître un homme traînant une lourde valise derrière lui.

Interloqué de se retrouver nez à nez avec Jack, l'homme pâlit un peu, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et tente de fuir. Alors Jack avec force se saisit de lui et il l'empêche de bouger.

Phryne se précipite ensuite vers la valise et l'ouvre avec empressement.

Un véritable trésor se révèle alors à leurs yeux! La valise regorge de pièces de monnaie anciennes parmi lesquelles quelques antoniniens. Il y a pêle-mêle des bijoux, des objets de vaisselle en argent, des camées, des médaillons, un chandelier en or, et aussi … une croix sertie de pierres précieuses.

Phryne sourit en la voyant. Elle s'en saisit et la brandit triomphalement.

Jack se tournant alors vers l'homme, décline son identité puis déclare : « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour recel d'objets d'art! ». Il lui passe les menottes.

C'est alors que Hugh fait son apparition. C'est ce qui avait été convenu. Jack lui avait demandé de les suivre à distance.

Le jeune brigadier prend en charge le prisonnier.

Le commissaire, quant à lui, referme la valise et l'empoigne fermement. Le petit groupe redescend ensuite toutes les marches.

Arrivés près de la voiture, Jack et Phryne échangent un large sourire de satisfaction. C'est un nouveau succès qu'ils peuvent accrocher à leur palmarès !

"Quelle paire nous formons, commissaire!" s'exclame joyeusement Phryne, battant des cils avec coquetterie. Jack acquiesce de la tête. Il sourit en pensant au double sens de cette phrase.

Ouvrant la portière pour que la jeune femme puisse s'installer dans la voiture, il s'exclame à son tour: "En route pour City South, miss Fisher! Nous avons un suspect à interroger!"

Phryne se sent toute remuée par ces derniers mots. A eux seuls, ils résument toute l'estime et toute la confiance que lui porte le commissaire.

_Epilogue à suivre …_


	10. Chapter 10

**ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Jack et Phryne se retrouvent comme ils en ont l'habitude, dans son salon, autour d'un verre.

Leur dernière enquête avait bien progressé.

Les interrogatoires avaient permis de comprendre que l'homme arrêté au phare, monsieur Radcliff, était en fait un des employés chargés de la maintenance. Il recevait de complices vivant en Europe divers objets volés.

Le phare, du fait de son isolement, constituait une bonne cachette. Certaines de ces œuvres d'art étaient ensuite revendues à des collectionneurs privés.

L'annonce passée par monsieur Dunaby fils dans le journal, avait un peu affolé toute cette organisation. Il devenait urgent de changer de cachette ou de se défaire des objets. C'est ce que cet homme s'apprêtait à faire. Jack et Phryne étaient arrivés à temps!

Monsieur Radcliff était rapidement passé aux aveux et avait révélé le nom d'un complice. Il n'était lui-même qu'un maillon de la chaîne. Restait donc à démanteler le reste du réseau.

* * *

Monsieur Dunaby fils, quant à lui, n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à son opération. Son état s'était brutalement aggravé.

Ainsi monsieur Wilson encourrait maintenant une condamnation pour meurtre.

* * *

Bien installés aux deux bouts du sofa, Jack et Phryne savourent tranquillement un délicieux cocktail préparé par monsieur Butler. De temps à autre ils échangent un regard, un sourire.

Au bout d'un moment Phryne prend la parole : « Vous êtes bien silencieux, Jack ! Y a-t-il déjà une autre enquête qui vous préoccupe ? »

Le commissaire secoue la tête puis il inspire profondément.

\- Miss Fisher, j'ai été choisi pour ramener une partie des objets volés en Europe et pour transmettre les renseignements que nous avons collectés ici…

\- Splendide, Jack ! Est-ce que vous serez absent longtemps ?

\- Je l'ignore… peut-être deux mois…ou trois...

\- Jack, est-ce que je me trompe ? Mais vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste …

Le commissaire pose son verre, se rapproche d'elle, lui saisit les mains. Puis il avale sa salive et se lance :

« Miss Fisher…. Phryne… Voudriez-vous m'accompagner pour ce voyage… ?

D'abord surprise par sa requête, la jeune femme arbore ensuite un très large sourire. Elle lui presse légèrement les mains et s'exclame :

« Quelle merveilleuse idée, Jack ! Je serais très heureuse de faire cette traversée avec vous! »

Jack se sent un peu submergé par l'émotion. Tout naturellement il se penche vers le visage de la jeune détective. Phryne se rapproche tout près de lui.

Le couple échange alors un long baiser plein de promesses.

* * *

_FIN_

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic. __Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire._

_Cette série m'a donné l'envie de voyager vers l'Australie. Cap bien sûr vers Melbourne et ses environs ! Il y a plusieurs sites que j'aimerais visiter. (Je pense que je ne dois pas être la seule dans le cas !)_

* * *

_Voici quelques notes extraites de mes recherches_

_*En avril et mai 1917, plus de 10 000 soldats australiens ont été victimes des batailles de Bullecourt. _

_"Aujourd'hui, au parc mémorial, le souvenir est entretenu par la statue du Digger. __Ce Digger, c'est le soldat australien qui symbolise par sa tenue et ses insignes les quatre divisions australiennes d'infanterie engagées sur le terrain"._ (extrait des chemins de mémoire sur le site gouv fr).

_Le 25 avril 2012, jour de l'Anzac Day, le musée Letaille a été inauguré à Bullecourt._ _Ce musée a été financé en partie par le gouvernement australien. Il abrite des collections d'objets témoins des batailles: munitions, armes, uniformes... Il y a également un espace dans lequel on peut lire ou entendre des commentaires sur les batailles aussi bien en français qu'en anglais._

_(L'ANZAC, acronyme de Australian and New Zealand Army Corps (corps d'armée australien et néo-zélandais), désigne les troupes originaires d'Océanie ayant combattu durant la Première Guerre mondiale.)_

_*Il y a vraiment eu le vol d'une croix en cristal de roche dans le trésor de la cathédrale de Reims au début de la première guerre mondiale. Elle n'a été restituée qu'en 2009, sous réserve d'anonymat, par une dame âgée, tourmentée par ce secret de famille._

_*Lors du premier conflit mondial, quelques 3 500 œuvres de la cathédrale de Reims se sont volatilisées. Parmi elles, des tableaux, des tapis, des lustres, 900 pièces d'orfèvrerie et de très nombreuses broderies. Beaucoup ont été détruites, d'autres volées. _

_*Les antoniniens sont des pièces de monnaie romaines. Certains chercheurs de trésors repèrent l'emplacement de camps romains. Il semblerait que les soldats y cachaient leur butin avant de partir pour une autre bataille. Quand ils ne revenaient pas du combat, cela devenait un trésor perdu…_

_*J'ai découvert que les techniques de réanimation existent depuis bien longtemps, au moins le 19e siècle…_

Pour conclure, j'aimerais souhaiter force et courage à tous ceux qui souffrent physiquement ou moralement, en particulier à cause du cancer.

Faby


End file.
